Fire-Proof Sweater
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess both have a very, happy relationship. But they face one problem: Finn getting burned. So, what if Princess Bubblegum might have a solution to solve this problem? Will she succeed? What will the two lovers react? Flinn/Smokeybear, with a little friendship with FP and Princess Bubblegum


**Hey guys! TSR he**

**re, with another oneshot. ****I wanted to make a Flinn or Smokeybear oneshot, because I haven't made one since She Will Be Loved. So I might as well made another Flinn oneshot. And a little bit of friendship between FP and Bubblegum.**

**So… yeah I guess that's it.**

**Here's a disclaimer: I do not own At, Pen and CN does.**

* * *

"Do you have any idea why Peebles told us to come to her castle again?"

The human boy couldn't help but asked his lover, a fire elemental and princess of the Fire Kingdom, the question that had been running through his head as they walked through the streets of the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum had call them an hour ago, and told them to come to her castle for a very important matter. They didn't know what, but they do as they were told.

"I don't know, Finn. But I can't shake the feeling that she might put me into that horrible glass prison again," Flame Princess answered in worry.

Finn looked at Flame Princess, surprised. "What? No. Peebles wouldn't do that… wouldn't she?"

Flame Princess shook her head. "I don't know. It's still an 'if'."

"Well, I just hope she doesn't," Finn said, also afraid to think that Bubblegum would do such a thing. "Or else, I'm going to have a word with her."

Flame Princess only nodded and looked forward.

"Hey, FP?" Finn asked.

Flame Princess turned her head to the human. "Yes FTH?"

"Are you really okay of your feet wrapped in tinfoil? You know, I don't want you to get all pressured or anything…" Finn said, trailing off while scratching the back of his neck nervously. Flame Princess smiled, and giggled cutely. She loved it when Finn get all awkward and nervous towards her. It's cute, she thought. She planted a soft kiss to his cheek, which made him blushed violently.

"I told you, Finn. It's okay. I'm not going to get mad at you or anything. You're too cute to get angry with." Flame Princess said softly, which made Finn blushed even more. She giggled at his expression and continued walking towards the castle.

As they made it to the castle's front door, they were escorted to Princess Bubblegum's laboratory by Peppermint Butler. Since both of Flame Princess's foot was wrapped in tinfoil, she couldn't burn the castle. At least, she hoped she doesn't. She was completely careful to her surroundings, knowing which objects are flammable or not. Once they reached the princess's lab, Finn thanked Peppermint Butler and he knocked on the doors of the lab. After a few seconds later, the door opened and Princess Bubblegum's face appeared. The royal highness smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Finn. Hello, Flame Princess," Princess Bubblegum greeted politely. Finn waved at her, while Flame Princess smiled and nodded. Though, the fire elemental couldn't shake the feeling of hatred towards the candy princess. She didn't know why; maybe because she was the one who put her in her 'glass prison', as she would mostly call it. She quickly shook off the feeling.

"Well, come on in. I have something important to tell you both." Princess Bubblegum said, opening the door widely for the two young visitors to come in. They both went in and couldn't help but look around the lab. It was a new lab the princess had built months ago. Pink, as it was because it was primarily Bubblegum's favorite color and almost the main color for all candy treat. Science equipment scattered everywhere, including the rat Science herself who was busy playing with her little wheel. Numbers of paper scattered through tables, with beakers that contain liquid in them. The two followed Bubblegum to board, with two chairs waited to be seated. They both took their seats without a word. Flame Princess looked at chair; wrapped in tinfoil. She definitely knew the princess would prepare her seat this way.

"Um, I'm really sorry for the tinfoil wrapped chair, Flame Princess. There was no fire-proof chair in the castle. I would make one, but it would take hours to make." Princess Bubblegum said, worried about the Flame Princess would feel offended or hurt. But the fire elemental just smiled sweetly.

"It is okay, princess. Don't need to pressure yourself. I'm completely fine." Flame Princess said in the most polite way as possible. Princess Bubblegum smiled and nodded.

"So, how's your relationship been doing? Any ups and downs?" Princess Bubblegum asked the two lovers.

"It's been totes awesome!" Finn exclaimed excitedly, but then frowned. "But… every time we would kiss, cuddle or even hug, it really hurt me. I got my skin burned every time I would do that."

Flame Princess nodded in agreement. "So, is that the reason why we were called to come here, princess? About our current problem we're facing?"

"Yes!" Princess Bubblegum beamed by her question, which startled the two lovers. "Yes, that is the reason why I called you two. Because I have the solution to make this problem disappear!"

"Let me guess. With the help of science?" Finn asked, already knowing the princess was going to say.

"Of course, Finn. Science can help solve any kind of problem!" Princess Bubblegum answered excitedly. "And, I also have a surprised for you both."

"What is it?" Flame Princess asked inquired.

"You will have to find it by yourself, Flame Princess," Princess Bubblegum said. "Come with me. We must change your clothes."

"Wait, what!?" Flame Princess asked, nearly shouting. "Why? I really like my clothes…"

"You will find out by yourself. Luckily, we can change your clothes there." Princess Bubblegum said, pointing at a small closed area that was covered by long, dark curtains. The fire princess sighed in defeat, and got up from her feet. Bubblegum smiled and motioned Flame Princess to follow her to the draped area. They both went in to the curtains, but before they would proceed, the princess peeked through the curtains.

"And I want you NOT to peek at Flame Princess." Princess Bubblegum warned Finn, which startled him a little.

"What!? No, that is completely pervy! I wouldn't do such a thing." Finn said, defending himself. The princess nodded, and closed the curtains.

He knew that it would be wrong to peek in there and see Flame Princess without any clothes on. But, the urge of wanting to do such thing kept bugging him. He groaned and slapped himself for thinking such things. He's still young! To keep himself busy, he whistled a song he knew from Jake. Beethoven or Mozart or something. Whatever it is, it made his boredom disappear.

It's been a good ten minutes, he thought. They should've come out by now-

"Okay, we're done! Flame Princess, show yourself to Finn!" Princess Bubblegum shouted behind the curtains. Hearing a small 'okay' from the fire princess herself, she went out of the curtain, confidently. She had a bright smile on her face. Finn turned his head around, and his eye widened. His mouth hanged open.

Oh my Glob.

Flame Princess stood there, smiling at her new attire. A red-orange sweater that was sleeve-long. It had the symbol for the Fire Kingdom on the middle of it, right on her chest. Not only that, she wore dark red short pants. The sweater was too big for her, but it only made her even cuter than usually, according to Finn. He couldn't help but stare and blushed. He gotten off of his seat, and walked towards Flame Princess. He was still amazed on how his lover looked. Not cute; beautiful, he thought. His hand slowly made its way to her cheek, but something felt strange. He didn't felt… heat. Or pain. Nothing. He was surprised by this, which made him snapped out of his trance.

"Wait. I don't feel anything… There's no heat," Finn said, still surprised, Flame Princess smiled and giggled.

"It seems my work has gone well," Princess Bubblegum said, coming out of the curtains. She crossed her arms, and smiled proudly. Not only she made an experiment and worked perfect, but she also helped her dearest friends. Yes, including Flame Princess.

"Princess… I don't know what to say…" Finn said, still amazed and loss of words.

The princess made a 'pfft' sound, and shrugged. "It's my pleasure, Finn. It's just another great of a certain brilliant scient-Oof!" She didn't get a chance to brag herself when she was suddenly tackled by the fire princess. She looked down at the young princess, startled. She was spilling tears; tears of joy. Luckily, she made sure she used a serum to make Flame Princess body, including tears, immune to fire so it wouldn't burn anything.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Princess Bubblegum!" Flame Princess said, tears of joy still streaming down her cheek. Princess Bubblegum smiled and returned the embrace. She finally felt a growing friendship between her and Flame Princess; and that's a good thing. She looked up at Finn, who gave her a wink and a thumbs up. She smiled and nodded.

Mission accomplished. Being friends with Flame Princess, check, she thought happily.

* * *

**AND THAT'S IT! Thanks for reading guys, leave a favorite, follow and review if you enjoyed that cute oneshot. Now I'm going to bed, cause it's late. Again, thank you for reading!**

**Ciaooo!**


End file.
